The W.D. Miller General Clinical Research Center has been established to facilitate clinical investigations in oral disease, oral health assessment, and dental care delivery. During the past year, the primary objective of the center has been to bring together multidisciplinary teams of University researchers, trained staff and project-related personnel in order to provide an optimal environment for the implementation of controlled clinical trials. Clinical and basic scientists from the School of Dental Medicine have collaborated with researchers at the Monell Chemical Senses Center, Childrens Hospital of Philadelphia and the Department of Bioengineering and Hospital of the University of Penn through the GCRC in their efforts to understand the etiology progression, methods of prevention, control and cure of various oral disease processes. Research activities conducted through the Center have been co-ordinated to maximize the use of financial, physical and human resources. The collection of specimens (i.e., saliva, serum, plaque) from individual subjects for multiple investigations has functioned as an efficient method of project implementation. Through this centralized service and facility, the W.D. Miller GCRC has assisted investigators in research design and procurement of funding, accessed and maintained human subject populations, performed required patient procedures as specified in study protocols, stored specimens and carried out routine laboratory procedures, developed complex statistical and computer programs for data analysis and management and assisted in the analysis, interpretation and dissemination of results.